


You've Got Stars In Your Eyes (Let's Paint The Sky)

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mike Wheeler realizes he's an asshole, Sad Will Byers, Will disassociates for a second, Will doesn't like to have difficult conversations, the party actually talks about Will's insecurities, you can't convince me that he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It starts with a pack of Reece's Pieces from the vending machine as a peace offering. When Mike realizes he's getting nowhere, he has to be careful with his words or he knew the friendship he had with Will would end.OrWill and the Party actually talk about what happened during that night in the rain, and he learns that growing up doesn't mean they have to grow apart.
Relationships: Will Byers & The Party
Kudos: 7





	You've Got Stars In Your Eyes (Let's Paint The Sky)

Hey, Will,” Mike said, as he sat down next to him in the hospital waiting area.

No response.

“Earth to Will,” He tried again.

Still nothing.

Mike knew Will spaced out from time to time, so he guessed it was happening again. 

“Will! Dude, you in there?” He asked for a third time, finally earning him a reaction.

Mike noticed Will jumped a little (despite how much Will tried to hide it), but then settled down after realizing it was only Mike. 

“Wha- Oh yeah. What do you want?” Will asked, obviously still angry about the fight he and Mike had.

Mike sheepishly handed him some Reece's Pieces from the vending machine. “Want some?” He asked, as a peace offering. Hoping this would rebuild their strained friendship. 

Will shook his head. 

Mike took that as a sign that he really fucked up this time. “You’re wearing long sleeves. And-and pants again? Will, it’s like 90 degrees outside,” He pointed out.

He noticed Will subtly wearing warmer clothes after the movie theater incident, but didn’t bring it up until now. “Great observation, Mike,” 

Mike winced. It wasn’t like Will to be short with him. But all things considered, Mike thought he deserved it. “I know, I know. But how are you not suffering from heat stroke or something?”

Will lifted his shirt, and pointed to his scar. “He likes it cold, Mike,” He said matter-of-factly.

Mike’s eyes widened. He knew that Will had a scar, but he never saw it until now. “Will, can we talk about it please? I know I was a jerk all summer. I realize you’ve been feeling left out. I’m sorry,” He said, trying to start a dialogue. 

Will scoffed. “You think that’s gonna make up for it?” 

Mike had to be careful. He wasn’t used to Will acting like this. So one wrong word and he was pretty sure their friendship as they knew it would be over. “No. I know I haven’t been a good friend,” He hoped that would bait Will into talking to him.

“I still am angry about what you said,” He pointed out. “I know we aren’t kids anymore. I know things are changing. And I do know it’s not gonna be the same as it was. We’re growing up,” 

So that was what this is about. “Will, you know we’re always gonna be friends, right?” He reminded him. 

Will shook his head. “Can we not talk about this now please? I mean the thing that almost killed me twice is upstairs. There’s more important things going on than my hurt feelings,” 

“No. If we don’t talk about it now, we never will. We will always be friends. I know what I said was wrong. I also know I can’t take it back,” Mike tried again.

“Your point is?” Will asked, as Mike could tell he desperately wanted this conversation to be over.

Mike rolled his eyes. He was trying his best to apologize and make things right. “Look Will. I know I’ve been an ass. I didn’t mean what I said. What more do you want?”

Will sighed. “You’re not getting off the hook so easily. I know you’re sorry. I’m not gonna say it’s okay when it’s not. I know we’re still friends. I just hoped that you of all people wouldn’t use it against me,” 

Mike knew what he meant. He now needed to be careful. He figured out the right way to figure out how to get Will to talk. “I never told you what happened when you died,” He said, just realizing how weird it was to say that out loud.

Will rolled his eyes. “Yes you did. Jennifer Hayes cried,” 

“No, no. I mean what really happened. I shut down for a few hours. I almost kicked El out of the Party,” Mike admitted.

El came over at the mention of her name. “It’s true. He was really mad at me,”

Lucas nodded in agreement. “We all were really upset when we thought we lost you,” 

“You mean it?” Will asked, the Party could tell he still was having his guard up.

“Of course! I know what I did sucked. I know we hurt you. But you have to remember that since we’re growing up doesn’t mean we’re growing apart,” Mike told him.

Will wiped a tear from his eye (since when did he start crying?). “Alright, alright. You’re still not off the hook,” He said as he gathered the Party into a hug.


End file.
